


Forest Camp

by orphan_account



Series: Forest Camp [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bot Camp, Femme-Jetfire, Genderswap, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Summer, and everyone's going to camp, And making new friends and, laughing, there's one person that stands out though..Her name is...Jetfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a longgggg time, soo here it is! BOT CAMP! This is not autoboot camp totally different from the show. So further ado enjoy! Forest Camp! Oh and yes they are humans

"Have a good time honeybuns!" A female  voice Chirpped 

"yes mom,"

"Remember to be good to you're sister, and don't get in trouble, Stay away from strangers and look out for you're sister. "

"Yes mom! I know!" The female kissed the Boy on the head,  the boy groaned 

"Mom!" 

The women Laughed, she looked towards her other Child, who was still in the car, legs above chest and hands cradled around it,

She sighed, "Honey,-"

"I'm not going! " the girl spoke, her brother was already getting signed in to cabin, and already laughing with some boys, she was glade but she would be glader if Her son would atleast stay with her sister untill she made some friends.

Her hand reached the door,  

It was locked. "Open the door, honey."

"No!" Jetfire shouted,

The female sighed,'"c'mon you don't wanna make a fool of you'reself on you're first day honey."

Jetfire spoke and stated "I won't make a fool of myself cause I'm not going!"

"Please open the door honey, I just wanna talk."

There was a click, and jetfire scooted to the other side."

She opened the door sitting in it. "Jetfire, honey"

"I'm not going. "

"But honey, if you go you'll make tons of friends with a lot of girls, and you..you won't be so lonely, or depressed,  isn't that the reason You both wanted to go?"

 "Brother only wanted to go, so he could get High, and Be with his 'Buddies' and do those so called 'Girls ' that you said were going to be my 'Friends'-"

**SLAP!**

"don't you dare talk about you're brother like that! Now i had had it with you, You do nothing around the house but whine, Mop, or just sit in you're room all day depressed, now you tell me nobady at school likes you, the teachers fail you all the time, you get bullied all the time, thats all bunch of bullcrap!"

Jetfire lightly touched her face that was slapped, 

"Now i want you out there to make friends for god dammit! And i don't want you callinf home. Now out!"

Jetfire stiffen but , opened the door,

As her mom got out and Opened the drivers door, and started the car, "Be good honey!"

Jetfire, looked at the group over by the cabins, 

She didn't like this.


End file.
